1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nose assembly for a floor nail gun, more particularly to a nose assembly including a nose plate connected to a base through an urging member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Utility Model number M250773 discloses a conventional nose assembly (see FIGS. 1 and 2) for a floor nail gun 1 that includes a magazine 12 for receiving nails (not shown) therein, a barrel 15 connected to the magazine 12 and having a mouth (not shown), and a driving mechanism (not shown) that drives the nails through the barrel 15 and into a floor board 101 and a floor 102 disposed below the floor board 101 so as to fasten the floor board 101 to the floor 102. The floor board 101 has a top surface 1011, and a lateral side formed with a tongue 103 that has a top end 1031. The nose assembly includes a base 11 having a bottom abutting surface 115, a nose member 13 having a bottom abutting surface 131, and a threaded fastening rod 14. The base 11 is formed with a slot 112 for receiving the magazine 12 therein and a through-hole for extension of the barrel 15 therethrough, and has a vertical wall 113 formed with a plurality of receiving grooves 111 that are aligned with each other in a vertical direction. The nose member 13 is fastened to the vertical wall 113 of the base 11 through the threaded fastening rod 14, and can be adjusted in height relative to the base 11 in the vertical direction, thereby permitting fastening of different sizes of the floor boards 101 (see FIGS. 2 and 3), which differ from each other in the distance (H) between the top surface 1011 of the floor board 101 and the top end 1031 of the tongue 103, to the floor 102. In use, the threaded fastening rod 14 engages one of the receiving grooves 111 that corresponds to the size of the floor board 101 to be nailed so as to permit abutment of the bottom abutting surface 131 of the nose member 13 against the top surface 1011 of the floor board 101 (see FIG. 2). As illustrated in FIG. 3, when a different size of the floor board 101 is to be used (i.e., the distance (H) is different from that of FIG. 2), the threaded fastening rod 14 is loosened and is extended into a corresponding one of the receiving grooves 111, followed by tightening the threaded fastening rod 14.
The conventional nose assembly is disadvantageous in that the contact area between the threaded fastening rod 14 and the base 11 is relatively small, which tends to result in undesired movement of the nose member 13 relative to the base 11 during nailing. In addition, adjustment of the height of the nose member 13 relative to the base 11 requires loosening and tightening of the threaded fastening rod 14, which is relatively inconvenient.